List of Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Episodes
These are a list of episodes in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Episode Guide Pilot: Kombat Begins Again The Defenders of Earthealm face a pack of invading cybernetic units (seemingly Shao Kahn's basic footsoldiers) led by Sektor and Cyrax. The situation takes a turn for the worse until Sub-Zero intervenes and assists the warriors in forcing the invaders back to Outworld. Sub-Zero tries to warn the warriors of the incoming threat from Scorpion, although Sonya Blade is hesitant to believe him due to the fact he betrayed his clan. Following Raiden's instructions, the warriors relunctanty return to base with Sub-Zero in company. Shortly afterwards, a group of Nomad warriors locate and invade the base, further raising Sonya's belief that Sub-Zero has betrayed them. After staving off the Nomad invaders outside, Sub-Zero and Nightwolf fight off the ones inside, with Sub-Zero defeating their leader, Karbrac. Sonya is finally convinced that the runaway Lin Kuei is on their side. Before apologies can be made, an alarm sounds, indicating Scorpion's approach. Despite the games' graphic nature, DotR was aimed at a younger audience and thus contained toned-down violence. During a recreated flashback of Liu Kang's fight scene with Sub-Zero from the movie, Sub-Zero is merely frozen by the water thrown by Liu Kang, whereas in the film he was actually impaled by a water-turned-to-ice stake. Although Baraka makes no appearance in the series, the Nomad leader in this episode is named Karbrac; this was likely intended as a phonetic anagram of Baraka's name. His race was also referred to as the Nomads throughout the series, as they were not renamed as Tarkatan until well after the show's run. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast:' September 21, 1996' Episode 2: Sting of the Scorpion Continuing from the last episode, the team soon discover that a rift has opened up in an ancient burial ground in the Tibetan mountains. Drawing on the powers of darkness, Scorpion, an undead warrior who was denied entrance to the realm of honored dead and banished to the realm of lost souls, has amassed a force of undead warriors and seeks to continue increasing his force with undead warriors from all the realms. The warriors follow Scorpion to Outworld and find themselves in danger of alerting Shao Kahn to their presence. Eventually, the earth warriors find themselves in a tomb built for Outworld's most evil of warriors. It is also the resting place of the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero charges after Scorpion, who reveals his intention to resurrect Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero's anger gets the better of him, though, and he is quickly subdued. Sub-Zero entrusts Liu Kang with the task of defeat Scorpion because he believes that he could've defeated his brother without the help Kitana gave him. Liu Kang defeats Scorpion in Mortal Kombat with help from Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero almost throws Scorpion from the top of Shang Tsung's tomb until Liu reminds him that, without honor, he would be no better than his brother. Along with his undead soldiers, Scorpion is sent back to the realm of lost souls. Just when the earth warriors think that their work is done, Nightwolf contacts Liu Kang to inform him that another rift has been found. Sting of the Scorpion featured music by Psykosonik and Sister Machine Gun in addition to the regular score composed by Jonathan Sloate. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: September 28, 1996 Episode 3: Acid Tongue A new dangerous enemy, creatures of a strange reptilian race led by Komodai (more than once referred to as simply "Reptile"), appears before the Earth warriors. Jax's cybernetic implants are damaged by Komodai's acid, causing the loss of important microchips, without which his arms cannot function properly. As a result, Jax loses his self-confidence, and Sonya returns to the place of battle to look for them, but is soon abducted by Komodai. Because there are also other battles to be fought, the Earth Warriors decide to split up: the larger part of the team take off to combat Sheeva's Shokan warriors, while Jax searches for Sonya. In his desire to help Sonya, Jax relies on brains instead of brawn to defeat Komodai on his own. Though Jax has learned not to rely on his strength-enhancing arms for his self-confidence, he decides to use them anyway as a tactical advantage. Jax removes his metal implants in this episode, the first time he does so at any point in the series canon. He removes them again in episode twelve. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: October 5, 1996 Guest Voices: Dawnn Lewis (Sheeva); Josh Blyden (Komodai) Episode 4: Skin Deep A strange energy emission in New Guinea leads the Earth Warriors to Rain, Kitana's ex-fiance who was thought to be long dead, sparking jealousy in Liu Kang. Rain, unmasked throughout the entire episode, informs them that Shao Kahn is seeking a powerful weapon hidden in a sacred temple. The Earth Warriors ready for battle before it's too late, only to discover later that Rain is a traitor and has abducted Kitana. Liu Kang confronts Rain in his castle, but after freeing Kitana, Kitana decides to battle Rain herself to defend her honor. As the battle comes to a close, the castle starts to fall apart - Rain flees while Liu Kang and Kitana return to safety with Raiden's help. Liu's final battle against Shang Tsung from the first movie is shown in flashback at the beginning of the episode, but when Shang Tsung is knocked into the pit, the array of metal stakes are absent and he instead falls to his death onto flat ground. He was also incorrectly depicted wearing his MK3 outfit. Writers: Steve Granat and Cydne Clark First broadcast: October 12, 1996 Guest Voices: Rino Romano (Rain), Neil Ross (Shang Tsung), Frank Welker Episode 5: Old Friends Never Die Sub-Zero goes out to meet with his friend Smoke, who unexpectedly returns after being gone for many years. Sub-Zero and Smoke were best friends before Oniro, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan, gave the order for automation of the ninjas. Sub-Zero managed to escape this fate, but Smoke was captured and transformed. Now Sub-Zero wants to know if his old friend has retained a human soul, or if he became only a machine for murder. Smoke's orders are to annihilate Sub-Zero and he nearly succeeds, until he suddenly realizes that he has retained his soul, and fights alongside his friend Sub-Zero once again. They team up to drive Oniro away, and though Smoke will not befriend Sub-Zero again since the latter is an enemy of the Lin Kuei, he honors their past oath to never fight each other in combat, and then disappears. Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor were all seen unmasked and in their human forms during a flashback scene at the Lin Kuei's training compound. Sektor was depicted as African-American and the others as Caucasian, but his description was passed on to Cyrax for Mortal Kombat Gold. Despite the presence of a non-canon character in Oniro, the storyline from this episode was the only one in the series that was taken directly from the games. Writer: Mark Hoffmeier First broadcast: October 19, 1996 Guest Voices: Jeremy Ratchford (Smoke); Jack Angel (Oniro) Episode 6: Familiar Red When Kano begins creating unnatural portals to intentionally torment the Earth warriors, they realize that the Black Dragon gang is back again. Nightwolf gets very worried after leading his fellow warriors to temporary rips around the world that close before they arrive, but takes umbrage with the warriors deeming all of these incidents as incorrect readings of his computers. Encouraged by Raiden to not be so overreliant on technology, he uses his magic force to find out where the Black Dragons are; it turns out their shelter is hidden under an Egyptian pyramid. When the Earth warriors arrive, they encounter and defeat its guardians. Then the struggle with Kano begins, who had already lost an earlier fight with Sonya in the first Mortal Kombat tournament and loses this fight as well. Kano tells them that the pyramid is rigged with explosives, but the Earth warriors escape the pyramid just in time to escape the explosion. This episode featured the debut of the newly retconned Kano. His nationality was changed from American to Australian as a tribute to actor Trevor Goddard's performance in the first MK movie, and his fight with Sonya therein was briefly seen in flashback midway through the episode. However, in a continuity violation, he is beforehand seen bald and in his MK3 outfit during a scene in which Sonya's Special Forces partner, Wexler (named after Threshold writer/producer Josh Wexler), was killed prior to the tournament. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast:' October 26, 1996 ' Guest Voice: Michael Des Barres (Kano) Episode 7: Fall from Grace In a battle against Shokan warriors, Sonya acts with overconfidence. As a result, Stryker is seriously wounded. He decides to suspend Sonya because he feels she can't work as a team with the others. After being ordered to take Stryker back to the compound, with Nightwolf out to help fending off Sheeva's troops, they are attacked by a detachment of Shokan warriors. Learning a lesson on teamwork while battling the Shokan warriors, she regains Stryker's confidence and is reinstated. Writer: Mark Hoffmeier First broadcast: November 2, 1996 Guest Voices: John Garry, Dawnn Lewis (Sheeva) Episode 8: The Secret of Quan-Chi Quan Chi (hyphenated in the episode title) comes upon the Gem of Tetsurri, a magic crystal with which he is able to awaken all the evil in a human soul. Using it, the sorcerer, in disguise as a refugee fleeing Outworld, influences the Earth warriors and causes them to turn against each other. The Earth is now out of any defense, and would be conquered by Quan Chi, if not for Nightwolf, who escaped the crystal's influence. It is Nightwolf who destroys the evil crystal and ruins Quan Chi's black magic. This episode marked Quan Chi's debut in the MK canon. He made his playable debut in Mortal Kombat 4 and featured prominently in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero the next year. His likeness was also featured on the MK4 arcade cabinets. Writers: Steve Granat and Cydne Clark First broadcast: November 9, 1996 Guest Voice: Nick Chinlund (Quan Chi) Episode 9: Resurrection Shao Kahn resurrects Shang Tsung and entrusts him with a sphere that controls the elements of nature (fire, wind, water and earth). Shang Tsung is the most suitable person to possess the sphere, because the more malicious the master is, the stronger the magic sphere becomes. The old enemy of good organizes different natural disasters and weakens Raiden. The Earth Warriors are trapped, so nobody can help the God of Thunder. Thus, he is the one who has to decide the fate of the world. But good, even though it grew weak, is stronger than the evil even when strengthened with the forces of magic. Having defeated Shang Tsung, Raiden gets rid of the sphere by sending it into space. At the end of this episode, a mysterious figure runs into the portal to follow the sphere - the identity of this person is never fully revealed, but is explained in other animated programs that were shown on the USA Network in tandem with Mortal Kombat on November 16th, 1996, namely Street Fighter (The Warrior King), Savage Dragon (Endgame), Mortal Kombat (Resurrection) and Wing Commander Academy (Recreation). One episode each from those shows that were aired on that day, were intended to be a large metaseries in which a Warrior King (the figure who runs through the portal after the sphere), has been following the Orb from their own separate universe to keep it out of the wrong hands. In each of the shows, the sphere has slightly different powers and effects. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: November 16, 1996 Guest Voices: Neil Ross (Shang Tsung); John Vernon (Shao Kahn), Peter Renaday (Shadow Priest) Episode 10: Swords of Ilkan This episode begins with a battle between Kitana and an Amazonian leader Zara in the realm of Ilkan, following the death of Kitana's mentor, Ramath. Two guards that are part of Kitana's rebel movement, arrives in time and arrests Zara. Although the battle was interrupted, Kitana knows that it will continue some day. Many years ago the enemy of the princess returned. In the past, Zara managed to find one of the two Swords of Ilkan. When these swords are connected, it is possible to open portals to other worlds. Jax, Sonya and Kitana suddenly disappear through a portal that the other Earth warriors cannot pass through. To get to the second sword, Zara takes Jax as a hostage. Kitana and Sonya go to Ilkan to save their friend. They defeat a gigantic guardian inside a temple and take the sword, but Kitana is extremely hesitant to surrender the sword to Zara. The unfinished battle continues, and this time the princess wins and Jax is rescued. The swords are now lost after Kitana throws them into a portal. Swords of Ilkan was the only episode in the series that featured exclusively non-canon guest characters and a new realm, Ilkan. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: November 23, 1996 Guest Voices: Nancy Linari (Zara); Brock Peters (Ramath), Frank Welker (Energy Creature) Episode 11: Amends Sonya and Sub-Zero go out to find out the plan of the Black Dragons, but they are attacked in an abandoned theater. Sonya is wounded, but rescued by a former member of the Black Dragon - Kabal. Years ago, he was one of the best warriors in his clan, but Shao Kahn, fearing Kabal's possible conversion to the side of good, therefore ordered his warriors to destroy him. By a miracle, Kabal survived in his fight with the hired killers, but his face was viciously scarred, and he was forced thereafter to rely on a respirator while concealing his face behind a mask. Kano and his servants open a portal to lead the army of evil to other worlds. With the help of Kabal, the Earth Warriors manage to crush these forces unleashed by Kano and destroy the portal. The Earth Warriors offer Kabal the chance to join them, but he chooses to continue his crusade against evil alone. Sonya is notably moved by Kabal's story and is upset when he leaves. One rerun of Amends aired during the fifth annual UNICEF International Children's Day of Broadcasting. International Children's Day of Broadcasting Writers: Steve Granat and Cydne Clark First broadcast: November 30, 1996 Guest Voices: Kevin Michael Richardson (Kabal), Michael Des Barres (Kano) Episode 12: Abandoned Jax is tired of the endless battles and wants to leave. His friends try to dissuade him from this, but Jax insists on his decision. He leaves the squad and goes to the house of his dead grandfather. There he makes the acquaintance of a girl called Ruby. However, Ruby is one of Shao Kahn's agents. She tries to find out the location of Earth Warriors' base. Jax, who didn't expect any danger, now finds himself captured by Ermac's forces and is imprisoned in a cave under Shao Kahn's castle, where he was put for torture. Luckily, his friends know about these events and go out to help him. But the Earth Warriors are outnumbered by Kahn's troops and are surrounded. It seems that their destruction is inevitable, but at this moment Ruby decides to help the Earth Warriors, and leads them through a hidden exit. Jax realizes that a peaceful life is impossible while the Earth is exposed to danger from another realm and returns to the team. Jade served as a prototype for the non-canon character of Ruby: both are dark-skinned, both are ninjas, and both are old friends of Kitana. It is likely the character was changed to make the connection to Ermac. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: December 7, 1996 Guest Voices: Michael Des Barres (Shao Kahn); Kevin Michael Richardson (Ermac) Episode 13: Overthrown In the series finale, the Defenders of Earthrealm prepare for the final battle with Shao Kahn's forces on the anniversary of the unfortunate death of Jerrod, the king of Edenia and Kitana's father. They anxiously await the confrontation, but Liu Kang shows more apprehension because a victory would mean that Kitana would have to leave the team to rule Edenia. Kitana brokers an agreement with Sheeva's Shokan warriors, but she doesn't know that she is in fact Shang Tsung, who transformed to look like Sheeva. Kitana and the rebellion forces break into Shao Kahn's castle and demand that Shao Kahn hands over his rule to the princess. Suddenly Shang Tsung appears with the warriors of the real Sheeva. The sorcerer is also after the throne of Outworld. But Tsung forgets one thing; Sheeva and the Shokan also have enemies in Outworld. Raiden finds out Shang Tsung's plan and disrupts the fight. The god of thunder brings with him the worst enemy of Sheeva; Motaro, and the whole Centaur and Tarkatan army. The defenders escape through a portal as the Shokan and Centaurs do battle. The insurrection may have failed, but the realm of Earth has not fallen and Mortal Kombat continues. This episode featured different animation that was of a higher quality. Writer: Sean Catherine Derek First broadcast: December 14, 1996 Guest Voices: John Rhys-Davies (Asgaarth); John Vernon (Shao Kahn); Neil Ross (Shang Tsung); Dawnn Lewis (Sheeva) Links * *Mortal Kombat: The Animated Series on TV.com References Category:Episode page